Wishing for a star
by hpchika
Summary: Hermione Granger's only wish is that the star that she loves would fall... for her. !FINISHED!
1. Surprise

Wishing for a Star  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hermione! Hey Hermione!" Harry called through the crowd.  
  
It was September first, the day that they would be back in Hogwarts. Platform 9 3/4 was crowded as students walked through and went on the Hogwarts express.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry called again.  
  
This time the bushy, brown-haired girl turned around to see who called her. She surveyed the crowd and saw him.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione squealed, waving at him.  
  
"Hey," Harry said, bringing Hermione to his arms. "How have you been?"  
  
"Great," Hermione replied, grinning. "You?"  
  
"I'm fine. Where's Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione said, shrugging. "Maybe he's already on the train." They began to walk towards the express, pushing their carts in front of them. "How was your summer?"  
  
"It was great!" Harry said enthusiastically. "I was hoping you'd come over to Ron's. You really missed a lot."  
  
"Really? Like what?"  
  
Harry stopped walking and held both of Hermione's hands. She waited expectantly.  
  
"What is it, Harry?"  
  
"Ginny's my girlfriend, Hermione," Harry said with a big smile.  
  
Hermione bit her lip and forced a smile. "That's wonderful, Harry! I'm happy for you."  
  
"It's great, isn't it?" Harry said, carrying both his and Hermione's trunk in the train. "I was stupid not to have noticed her before. I couldn't believe that the right woman was in front of me all along."  
  
Hermione looked away. "How did it happen?"  
  
They found a compartment and sat down in front of each other. Harry sighed happily.  
  
"I don't know really," Harry said. "It just did. It's as if we're meant to be."  
  
Hermione managed a smile. "What did Ron say?"  
  
"He was very happy. He threatened me about hurting Ginny, but he was okay with it," Harry said. "Oh, he'd been wanting to see you all summer."  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, shrugging. "I don't know. I think he was sick of seeing me and Ginny together the whole time."  
  
Hermione chuckled. She looked out of the window. She hoped Ron would get here soon. She wanted to talk to someone about this. Shortly, Ron arrived, grinning.  
  
"Hey mates!" Ron said.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione immediately stood up and hugged him. Ron hugged her back. They stayed like this for a while, until Harry cleared his throat.  
  
"Hey bro-in-law!" Ron said to Harry, patting his back.  
  
Hermione cringed. Was it going to be like this from now on? She didn't think she'd be able to stand it.  
  
"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked.  
  
"Still outside, I think," Ron said. "Mum is still talking to her."  
  
"Well, I'd better go and get her," Harry said. "See you guys later." Harry left the compartment and slid the door shut.  
  
Ron and Hermione didn't say anything for a while.  
  
"So... Harry and Ginny..." Hermione began.  
  
"I know. It's great, isn't it?" Ron said.  
  
"I was thinking along the lines of surprising or shocking," Hermione told him.  
  
"Why is it shocking?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. The fact that it's taken Harry six years to notice Ginny. I mean, we're in our last year and suddenly Harry realizes that Ginny is the right woman for her? What happened to him and Cho?"  
  
"Broke up the first day of summer. Didn't he tell you?"  
  
"I assumed he was too ecstatic at being in love with Ginny," Hermione said dryly.  
  
Ron sat down beside Hermione and put an arm around her shoulders. "What's up with you? Is something wrong?"  
  
Hermione leaned her head on Ron's shoulder and closed her eyes. "I don't know, Ron. Maybe I'm just confused."  
  
"Confused about what?" Ron asked, kissing her head.  
  
"About my feelings for Harry," Hermione whispered.  
  
Ron removed his arm around her and looked at her. "Excuse me? What?"  
  
Hermione looked down. "I know. I just found out."  
  
"Found out what exactly?" Ron asked, holding his breath.  
  
Hermione met Ron's eyes and took a deep breath. "I think I've fallen for Harry, Ron." 


	2. Fallen

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
  
Wow! Thank you for the people who reviewed!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Are you serious?" Ron asked, his eyebrows knitted.  
  
"Do I look like I'm joking?" Hermione asked him, crossing her arms on her chest.  
  
"I'm just kidding, Hermione," Ron said quickly. They were almost at Howarts. "But tell me, why?"  
  
"What do you mean why?" Hermione asked. "Ron, I can't answer that question. It just happened."  
  
Ron suddenly smirked. Hermione looked at him, raising at eyebrow.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You," Ron said. "You're in love."  
  
"There's nothing funny about being in love," Hermione prostested. "It's magical."  
  
Ron made a face, showing his disgust. Then laughed.  
  
"You think it's funny because you've never been in love!" Hermione told him, poking her tongue out at him.  
  
Ron immediately stopped laughing and looked down. Hermione sighed and looked out of the window. They didn't talk anymore after that. They were both locked in their own worlds. The silence was broken by Ginny and Harry's laughter.  
  
"Hey guys!" Ginny greeted. Her eyes looked over at Hermione and her eyes brightened. "Hermione!" She pulled Hermione into a hug. "How are you? We haven't seen you all summer."  
  
Hermione forced a smile. She can't be mad at Ginny for being with the man she loves. It's not her right. "I'm fine. I've been doing extra studying over the summer."  
  
"Extra studying? What for? You're already smart, aren't you?" Ginny joked.  
  
But Hermione felt offended. "It has nothing to do with being smart. I just needed the extra time for advance studies."  
  
Ginny's smile faltered, but recovered. "I supposed you know the news."  
  
"About you and Harry being together?" Hermione said, hesitating. "Yeah. Harry told me about it earlier."  
  
"Aw, such the sweetheart," Ginny said, cuddling towards Harry.  
  
Hermione bit her lip and had the sudden urge to throw up. She stood up. Everyone turned to look at her. "I'll, um, just go to the washroom." Ron's eyes trailed after her.  
  
**  
  
Hermione walked away from their compartment. She just couldn't stand Ginny being all sweet and mushy with Harry. She was just a 6th year. What right did she have to Harry? She's the one who's always been there for him. She reached the washroom and waited for it to be unoccupied. But then she realized that she also has no right to Harry. They're just bestfriends, after all.  
  
"Hey Herm!" Parvati said.  
  
"It's Hermione," Hermione corrected.  
  
"Whatever," Parvati said, waiting with her. "How was your summer?"  
  
"Good," Hermione said truthfully. "You?"  
  
"Amazing," Parvati said happily.  
  
"I figured that would be your answer," Hermione said. "I've been hearing all sorts of things about you from Ron."  
  
"What things?"  
  
"That you're seeing someone and stuff."  
  
"Ooh!" Parvati giggled.  
  
Hermione grinned. "Who is it?"  
  
"Dean," Parvati said simply.  
  
Hermione gasped. "Really? How did it happen?"  
  
Parvati shrugged. "I don't know. We just suddenly got together. And I'm telling you, I've never been so happy my entire life. I just know he's the one."  
  
"Well, I'm really happy for you, Parvati," Hermione said, smiling warmly at her. She noticed the washroom was now empty. "If you don't mind, I have to pee." She went in the washroom and wet her face. Was everyone together with someone nowadays?  
  
**  
  
Hermione was trying to figure out the spell that professor McGonagall had given them earlier that day. But she couldn't concentrate. All she could think about was Harry... and Ginny. She crumpled the parchment she was writing on and threw it behind her back.  
  
"Ow."  
  
Hermione turned around, surprised that someone was up this late. It was almost 10:30 in the evening. "Ron, what are you doing up?"  
  
"Heard noises," Ron said, grinning at her. "What are you doing up?"  
  
"I'm trying to figure out McGonagall's spell," Hermione said, burying her face in her arms.  
  
"You should sleep. You're tired," Ron said.  
  
Hermione didn't say anything. Ron cleared his throat.  
  
"Um, Hermione, about that day in the train..." Ron began. "I didn't mean to laugh about you being in love."  
  
Hermione looked up at him and smiled. "I know you didn't. It's okay. Forget it."  
  
"How are you feeling about him and Ginny?"  
  
"I can't really say... since Ginny's your sister and everything."  
  
"But I'm your bestfriend," Ron said. "You're supposed to be able to tell me anything."  
  
"I'm... I guess I'm okay with them being together," Hermione finally said after a long pause. "I mean, it's not like I can do anything about it."  
  
"Aren't you even going to try to show Harry how you feel about him?" Ron asked.  
  
"What for? Just to make myself more miserable?"  
  
"Are you just satisfied sitting there and not doing anything? What if Harry suddenly realizes that he loves you?" Ron reasoned.  
  
"Ha! Fat chance!" Hermione said. "Besides, I just found out that I love him. And even if I did find out a long time ago, it's not like I'm going to act on it. It would be pointless and... and it would just hurt more." She sighed.  
  
Ron put an arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. It was a mark of how close they were. They became closer throughout the years. Their fighting ceased once they reached their 5th year, when they realized how pointless it was. Ron and Hermione were also much closer than Harry and Hermione were. Ever since their 5th year, Harry had begun dating and had spent less time with them. It was always Ron and Hermione and not, Harry, Ron and Hermione anymore.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ron," Hermione said softly. "I didn't mean to bore you with all this."  
  
"It's not boring at all, Mione," Ron said, calling her by his nickname for her. Hermione smiled at this. "I find it very entertaining, actually."  
  
Hermione slapped his tummy gently. "Ha! Ha!" she said sarcastically. "But yeah, I know it's amusing. Hell, it's weird!"  
  
"Weird?"  
  
"Yeah. It's weird knowing that I've fallen for our bestfriend," Hermione said.  
  
Ron kissed her on the head. "Believe me, Mione. It's not weird. Not at all." 


	3. Change

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
  
Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ginny burst in the girls' dormitories, squealing. She sat on her bed and hummed to herself. Lavender and Parvati looked at each other curiously.  
  
"What's up, Ginny?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Harry just asked me out on a date," Ginny said happily.  
  
Lavender and Parvati squealed excitedly. Ginny giggled.  
  
"That's expected, isn't it?" Hermione broke in.  
  
The three girls looked at her.  
  
"I mean," Hermione continued. "If you two are going out it follows that you guys are supposed to go on dates, right?"  
  
"It's romantic, though," Ginny said slowly. "He didn't assume. He still asked me."  
  
"Whatever," Hermione said, grabbing her books and heading out the door.  
  
"Is something wrong, Hermione?" Parvati asked.  
  
"Everything's perfect," Hermione replied, walking out of the door.  
  
Just perfect. She decided to go to the library to get out of the endless giggling that was about to erupt in the girls' dorm. Reading and pouring over her schoolwork was the only thing Hermione could do to keep her mind out of hopeless dreams.  
  
"Mind if I join you?"  
  
Hermione looked up and couldn't help but smile. How could she not smile when those eyes only make her feel happy and warm?  
  
"Of course you can join me, Harry," Hermione said. "Why do you even have to ask?"  
  
Harry smiled sheepishly. "It's just... I realized that I haven't been spending much time with you and Ron lately, being with Ginny and all."  
  
"That's okay," Hermione replied too quickly. She amended herself. "As long as you're happy."  
  
Harry smile became wider. "Oh you don't know how happy I am. It's like I'm in heaven everyday. Ginny is just so wonderful. She's this amazing person that's beautiful outside as well as in. And that kind of beauty is just hard to find these days."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes for a second. Breathe, Hermione. Breath. She opened them and managed a smile. "I know. Ginny really is a wonderful person."  
  
Harry sighed dreamily. Hermione giggled.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"You look so funny, being dreamy-eyed," Hermione said.  
  
Harry turned red.  
  
"Anyway, I heard that you asked her on a date," Hermione continued.  
  
"I did. How did you know?"  
  
"Oh, Ginny was practically shouting it out at the dorm a while ago."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked happily. "It means that she's excited."  
  
"Duh."  
  
"There's a problem, though," Harry said, suddenly worried.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, being worried herself. She didn't like it when Harry was worried.  
  
"I don't know where to take Ginny and what to get her as a present," Harry explained.  
  
"Is that really necessary? I mean, aren't you both just supposed to be content with being with each other?" Hermione asked, making a point.  
  
"That's true. But Ginny's special and I want to make her feel special," Harry said.  
  
And make her feel like dirt. Hermione sighed. "If you say so."  
  
"Hermione, could you help me?" Harry asked nicely.  
  
Hermione stared at him. Was he joking? He's actually asking her to help him with his date with Ginny. "What?"  
  
"I need your help with this date. What do you think Ginny would like?" Harry pressed on.  
  
"Why are you asking me?" Hermione said stubbornly.  
  
"You're a girl," Harry said, making a good point.  
  
"Harry, I don't think--."  
  
"Please! Pretty pretty please!" Harry pleaded.  
  
Hermione bit her lip. She knew she couldn't refused Harry. She smiled defeatedly. "Okay. Fine. I'll help you."  
  
**  
  
"He what?!" Ron bellowed.  
  
"Ron, calm down," Hermione said. "It's okay really. I did agree after all."  
  
"You could've said no," Ron said, sitting down beside her on her bed.  
  
"I know. But I said yes," Hermione said. "Maybe this is my chance to forget him. Maybe if I tried to help him and pretended like nothing's changed, everything will be back to normal."  
  
"But everything has changed, Hermione.You suddenly saw... saw Harry in a different light," Ron began slowly. "Things have already changed and there's a slim chance that everything would be back to normal."  
  
"But I've go to try, Ron," Hermione insisted. "I've... I've got to try to forget... forget Harry." Her voice trembled. "I've just go to."  
  
Ron put his arm around her. "Are you sure that's what you wanna do? Don't you want to fight for your love for him? I know that's what I would do."  
  
"If you love Harry?" Hermione joked quietly.  
  
"No," Ron answered incredulously. "If I was in love. I'd fight for my love for her."  
  
"Is that what you're trying to do?" Hermione asked softly, looking at him.  
  
Ron looked back at her, his eyebrows knitted. "I'm not sure I understand you, Hermione," Ron said quietly.  
  
Hermione looked away and giggled. "I'm sorry. I was lost there for a moment." She stood up and walked over to get her cloak. "I think I'll go outside for a while. Wanna come with me?"  
  
Ron nodded and stood up. They walked across the grounds.  
  
"I still don't think it would be healthy for you, if you help out Harry with his date with Ginny," Ron said.  
  
"I don't quite get you, Ron. Here you are telling me not to help your sister," Hermione said, smiling slightly at him.  
  
Ron turned red and mumbled, "I'm just trying to help you out. Coz I know that Ginny and Harry could do just fine by themselves."  
  
"And I greatly appreciate it," Hermione said, putting an arm around Ron's waist and hugging him a bit.  
  
Then they saw Harry approaching them.  
  
"Here comes your loverboy," Ron joked.  
  
Hermione slapped his arm and smiled at Harry. "Hey you. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I've been looking all over for both of you," Harry said, panting.  
  
"Yeah? Why?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Nothing. Can't I spend time with you guys anymore?"  
  
"Well..." Hermione said, pretending to hesitate.  
  
Harry looked down. "Look guys, I know I haven't been spending much time with you guys. Just because I went out with Ginny--."  
  
"Correction. You haven't been spending much time with us every since you began dating in 5th year," Ron interrupted.  
  
"You're right," Harry said sadly. "I'm sorry."  
  
Hermione glared at Ron, who grinned at her. "Look Harry," Hermione began, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We're not really mad. It's just... a lot of things have changed and it's hard... going through those changes."  
  
"There's no trio anymore," Ron adde quietly.  
  
"That's not true!" Harry protested at both of them. "Sure a lot of things have changed. But that doesn't affect us, our trio. It doesn't affect our friendship."  
  
"Yes, it does," Hermione and Ron said together softly, both looking away.  
  
Harry sighed. "Why don't we spend time together. Just the three of us. Tomorrow. It's Saturday and we could go to Hogsmeade or something."  
  
"I have something to do tomorrow," Ron said hesitantly. "Why don't you and Hermione go?"  
  
Hermione turned to Ron sharply. Ron merely shrugged at her. Harry looked eagerly at Hermione.  
  
"Would that be okay then, Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure," Hermione said casually. 


	4. Priority

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
  
Thank you for your reviews! I hope you keep them coming!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Ron, I can't believe you did that!" Hermione scolded.  
  
Ron smiled, almost sadly. "Me niether."  
  
"Now I have to be with him and it will just be the two of us," Hermione said.  
  
"Just pretend like everthing's normal. You two are bestfriends. No one will suspect a thing," Ron said knowingly.  
  
"Are you sure?" Hermione asked nervously. "What if--?"  
  
"It will be fine," Ron said.  
  
**  
  
Hermione left the school and proceeded to Hogsmeade. Harry had told her to meet him in Three Broomsticks. So that's what she did. She went in, got a table and waited for Harry to arrive. After a couple of minutes, she decided to order Butterbeer. She figured that, maybe, Harry had something important to do before he went here and was running late.  
  
Hermione waited for a couple more minutes... and more... and more... until Harry was already an hour late, making it clear to Hermione that he would never come. A stab of hurt plunged it Hermione's heart. *So... I guess he never really did mean to have some time with me.* She paid for her Butterbeer and walked out of the shop.  
  
She decided to return to Hogwarts. After all, she had nothing else to do in Hogsmeade. She was walking down the path towards her school when something caught her eye in one of the jewelry shops. She moved closer and saw... Ginny and Harry. Hermione bit her lip. Ginny was smiling and hugging Harry, obviously thanking him for buying her the bracelet that she was admiring. Hermione looked away, trying not to cry.  
  
*So that's why he forgot. He was with Ginny.*  
  
She hurriedly walked away from the shop and went back to the school.  
  
**  
  
"Hey," Ron said. "How did it go?"  
  
"It was fine," Hermione lied. She didn't want Ron to feel sorry for her.  
  
"Yeah?" Ron asked. "What did you guys do?"  
  
"Oh, you know, the usual stuff," Hermione said. "Listen, I'm kinda tired. I think I'll go to bed."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to tell me all about it?" Ron asked, grinning. "I'm sure you're very ecstatic," he added dryly.  
  
*Oh yeah. Believe me.* "Nah. I'll just go to bed. See you tomorrow."  
  
**  
  
"Ron!" Ginny called.  
  
"Gin, what's up?" Ron asked, wondering why his sister was so excited.  
  
"Look at what Harry bought for me," Ginny said, holding up her wrist.  
  
Hermione looked up and saw the bracelet. She pretended to look uninterested and went back to writing her essay.  
  
"When did he get you this?" Ron asked. "It looks expensive."  
  
"He bought it for me--," Ginny began. But Hermione cut her off by standing up and turning to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ron asked Hermione.  
  
"To the library," Hermione said. "It's too noisy in here." She smiled slightly at Ginny and left.  
  
"As I was saying," Ginny continued. "Harry bought if for me last Saturday."  
  
Ron smiled and then frowned. "Saturday? Last Saturday?"  
  
"Yeah," Ginny said. "We met up in Hogsmeade and then he brought me to this jewelry shop and bought me this. I was so happy... Ron? Ron? Are you listening?"  
  
Ron was fuming. He couldn't believe Harry would stand Hermione up just because of his girlfriend. He didn't care whether his girlfriend was his sister or not. He didn't have the right to do this to Hermione.  
  
Ron went to the library and looked for Hermione. He leaned over her on the table. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Hermione looked up at him. "Tell you what?" she asked, feigning innocence.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about," Ron said angrily. "Why didn't you tell me that he stood you up?"  
  
"It wasn't really important," Hermione said dully. She wished he would just drop it.  
  
"Hermione, he had no right to do that. You made plans and then he blows you off? What kind of person is that?" Ron continued.  
  
"Ron, it's okay," Hermione said. "Of course he would prioritize Ginny. She's his girlfriend and girlfriends always come first."  
  
"You know that's not true," Ron told her.  
  
Hermione closed her book and stood up, leaving the library. Ron followed her out.  
  
"Please just drop this," Hermione pleaded. She didn't really want to be reminded that, obviously, Harry didn't think her as important anymore.  
  
"No," Ron said stubbornly. "He has to know what he did."  
  
"You will not tell him, Ron," Hermione ordered. "I will not let you tell him."  
  
"Hermione, you can't let Harry or anyone for that matter to treat you like this. No one deserves to be treated this way," Ron argued.  
  
"Harry just forgot. I'm sure he'll apologize," Hermione said.  
  
"What if he doesn't?" Ron asked.  
  
"Then let's just leave it at that," Hermione said. She stopped walking and faced Ron. "Please, Ron. I don't want this to be a big deal. There will be other days we can go to Hogsmeade and maybe the next time we do, you'll come."  
  
"The hell I will. I won't let him stand you up again," Ron said.  
  
Hermione smiled gratefully at him. She felt so lucky that Ron was her bestfriend. He has always been and would always be there for her no matter what.  
  
They went to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry and Ginny arrived a couple of minutes after and sat in front of Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Hermione, did I already show you Harry's gift to me?" Ginny asked, obviously showing off.  
  
Hermione shook her head and smiled politely. "No. What is it?"  
  
Ginny held her wrist out to her and smiled. Hermione looked at it and managed at smile.  
  
"It's pretty, Ginny," Hermione said nicely. "Where did you buy this, Harry?"  
  
He grinned. "At Hogsmeade."  
  
"When?" Ron asked, through gritted teeth.  
  
"Last Saturday at..." Harry trailed away, looking at Hermione, then at Ron, and then back at Hermione again. He suddenly realized that he had completely forgotten about their meeting.  
  
Hermione realized this, too and stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ron asked.  
  
"To the common room," Hermione answered.  
  
"I'll come with you," Ron said, glaring at Harry then going after Hermione.  
  
When Hermione reached the common room, she went straight to her dorm and burst out crying. She couldn't help it anymore. Seeing Harry with Ginny hurt, but it hurt even more knowing that Ginny would be the most important girl to Harry now. He had told her once that she was the most important girl in his life. But that was before he began having girlfriends.  
  
Ron entered the room and saw Hermione crying. He clenched his fist. He felt angry at Harry for doing this to Hermione. He hated seeing Hermione cry. He sat beside her and put an arm around her.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked hoarsely, wiping her tears away. "Go back to dinner. Harry might--."  
  
"I don't give a damn what Harry would think," Ron said. "You need me right now. And I'm going to be here for you."  
  
Tears slid down her face again. She was just hurting so much. "Th-thanks, R- ron." She leaned towards him and sobbed on his chest. 


	5. Apology

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
  
Thank you for your reviews!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Ron, have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"No," Ron answered lazily. He didn't even look at him.  
  
"I really need to talk to her," Harry told him. He'd been looking for her for days. He couldn't seem to find her. He was sure she was avoiding him.  
  
"What about?" Ron asked. He still felt mad at him for what he did to her.  
  
"Um..." Harry said hesitantly. "Just something."  
  
"I don't know where she is," Ron said flatly. "Why don't you hang out with Ginny? I'm sure she's available."  
  
"That's not fair, Ron," Harry said.  
  
"And you think what you did to Hermione was fair?" Ron snapped.  
  
Harry looked down. "I know what I did was wrong."  
  
"More like stupid," Ron corrected.  
  
"I'm sorry, okay?" Harry said.  
  
"Don't say sorry to me, Harry. I'm not the one you've made wait for an hour," Ron said pointedly. Then he stood up and left.  
  
Harry sighed and sat down. *Why did I do that? Why did I forget about my meeting with Hermione?* He stood up again and began to look for Hermione.  
  
**  
  
"Harry! Harry!"  
  
Harry turned around, thinking it was Hermione. He smiled faltered a bit when he saw who it was. "Ginny."  
  
"Hi," Ginny said. "Where are you off to? I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to Hogsmeade. I need to buy a couple of things for my classes."  
  
"I'm kinda busy, Gin," Harry said, hesitating.  
  
"Oh," Ginny said, looking disappointed. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to talk to Hermione," Harry said.  
  
Ginny's eyes flashed. She didn't know why, but she didn't like Hermione a whole lot, like she used to. She just felt that she was stealing Harry away from her. "Oh," she said huffily.  
  
Harry didn't notice Ginny's disapproval, however. "I'll just see you later."  
  
"What are you going to talk to her about?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It's kinda hard to explain," Harry said awkwardly.  
  
"I've got time," Ginny told him, hand on her hip.  
  
"But I don't. I need to find her as soon as possible," Harry said. "I'll see you in the common room." Harry left without waiting for Ginny to answer.  
  
Harry looked for her everywhere and asked every Gryffindor he knew for her whereabouts. But no one seemed to know where she was and he couldn't find her anywhere. He was getting desperate when he saw Hermione turn a corner. He went after her, and grabbed her wrist.  
  
Hermione turned around in surprise when she felt a hand on her wrist. What surprised her more is that it was Harry who grabbed her. She looked at him, confused. "What's up, Harry?"  
  
"I've been looking for you for days," Harry panted.  
  
Hermione looked down. She really didn't want to talk to Harry right now. "I'm sorry, Harry. But I've got to go. I've got a class in 10 minutes."  
  
"I know you do. But can you just... listen to me, even for just a couple of minutes?" Harry pleaded.  
  
"I'm really sorry," Hermione said, almost sadly. She felt bad. "But I've got to go. Professor Vector doesn't like late students." She turned around and went in her classroom.  
  
**  
  
Hermione walked out of the classroom, putting her books in her bag, when she saw Harry leaning by the wall, waiting for her. He stood up straight and approached her as he saw that her class was over.  
  
"What are you still doing here, Harry?" she asked.  
  
"Waiting for you," Harry said.  
  
Hermione looked around, then at him. "Don't you have a class?"  
  
"I skipped it," Harry said. "I--."  
  
"What?" Hermione exclaimed. "Why would you do that?"  
  
"Because I really need to talk to you," Harry said. Hermione watched him expectantly. "Hermione, I want to apologize--."  
  
"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, waving her hand at the apology. "Forget it."  
  
"No, Hermione. I need to apologize. I want to," Harry said. "It was wrong of me to make you wait like that. I didn't really mean to make you wait, but--."  
  
"Ginny met up with you at Hogsmeade and you forgot," Hermione finished for him.  
  
Harry looked down. "I'm really sorry, Hermione. I'll make it up to you."  
  
"It's okay," Hermione said. "Look, I have to go. Do you know where Ron is?"  
  
"What?" Harry asked, confused.  
  
"Ron and I planned to go to Hogsmeade after classes," Hermione explained.  
  
"Oh," Harry said, feeling down-hearted. "Why are you guys going there today?"  
  
Hermione bit her lip and became uncomfortable. "He... he wanted to make up for... for what you did."  
  
Harry looked away. Hermione felt bad at once.  
  
"Harry, I don't really blame you for what happened. I know Ginny is very important to you and that she's your priority," Hermione said in an effort to make him feel better. Harry didn't say anything. "Um... if... if you wanna com--."  
  
"Hermione!" Ron called, jogging over to her. "There you are." He saw Harry and his expression changed. "Harry."  
  
Harry looked up and nodded. "I guess I'd better go." He turned around and walked away.  
  
"Don't you think we should ask him to come with us?" Hermione asked Ron.  
  
Ron shrugged. "I don't think it's a good idea." He sighed. "But... it's up to you."  
  
Hermione grinned at him and squeezed his hand. Then she jogged after Harry. "Harry!"  
  
Harry turned around, his hands in his pockets. Ron watched as Hermione said something to Harry and hugged him. Harry smiled at her and squeezed her hand. They hugged again. Ron ran a hand through his hair, turned around and walked away. 


	6. Blinded

Chapter 6  
  
Harry grinned as Hermione laughed, tipping her head a little backward, as the wind whipped through her long, curly, brown hair. They were lounging in Three Broomsticks, drinking butterbeer, and joking with each other.  
  
"Thanks, Harry," Hermione said, chuckling a bit.  
  
"For what?" Harry asked, taking a drink of his butterbeer.  
  
"For taking me to Hogsmeade and just having a talk," Hermione said, her eyes becoming misty. "I really missed this."  
  
Harry's smile became wistful. "I did, too."  
  
Hermione grinned at him then suddenly sat up straight, remembering something. Harry looked at her.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"We forgot about Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Harry opened his mouth, realizing this, too. They were having so much fun reconciling with each other that they forgot about their other bestfriend. They hurried back to the castle and began looking for him. They were approaching the Gryffindor common room when the portrait opened and Ginny went out. She was surprised, and clearly not pleased seeing Hermione and Harry together.  
  
"Where've you guys been?" Ginny demanded and looked at Harry pointedly. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Ginny--," Hermione began.  
  
"I'm asking, Harry," Ginny said, hand on hip.  
  
"Hogsmeade," Harry confessed.  
  
"I thought you were busy that's why you couldn't come with me? And then you tell me you went to Hogsmeade?" Ginny said.  
  
"I told you that I was going to talk to Hermione. And that's what we did in Hogsmeade. We talked," Harry explained. "Ginny, have you seen Ron?"  
  
"That's another thing," Ginny said. "You talk to Hermione without Ron? Since when? Are you two the only bestfriends now?"  
  
"That's not true!" Hermione retorted.  
  
"Oh yeah? Where's Ron? Did you even remember to invite him?" Ginny said, raising her eyebrows.  
  
Hermione looked disbelievingly at Ginny. She had never seen Ginny act like this before and certainly not towards her. *What's your problem?* "I'm going to talk to him."  
  
"You do that," Ginny said as Hermione went in the common room. She then turned to Harry as soon as Hermione walked in. "Now you..."  
  
**  
  
Hermione looked around and didn't find Ron anywhere. She walked over to Dean, Seamus and Neville, who were all talking by the fire. "Hey guys! Have you seen Ron?"  
  
"He's up at the dorms, I think," Dean answered.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Neville asked, seeing Hermione's worried look.  
  
"No. I just need to talk to him," Hermione said. "I'll go up there, okay?"  
  
"Sure," Seamus answered.  
  
Hermione went up to the boys dormitories and opened the door quietly. She peeked in and saw Ron, lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. She walked silently towards his bed and sat down gently, beside him.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ron asked darkly.  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry," Hermione said softly.  
  
Ron didn't say anything and closed his eyes. Hermione, figuring that Ron wouldn't want to talk to her, stood up and started to leave.  
  
"I'm not mad at you for not taking me to Hogsmeade with you guys," Ron said suddenly, making Hermione stop in her tracks and facing him again. "I'm upset because you get hurt and then you forgive him... just like that."  
  
"Ron," Hermione began, almost in a whisper. "Harry's our friend. Doesn't he deserve to be forgiven?"  
  
"Not when he treats you like that," Ron said stubbornly.  
  
Hermione smiled slightly, feeling happy that Ron cared so much about her. She laid down beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist. She rested her head on chest. "I know, Ron. But..."  
  
"It's not excuse, Hermione," Ron said, this time, gently. He kissed Hermione's head. "You don't deserve to be treated that way."  
  
Hermione sighed. "Are you still mad at me?"  
  
"I was never mad at you," Ron said, craning his head to look at her.  
  
Hermione looked up at him and smiled. "I find it sweet that you're always so protective of me."  
  
"Of course I'm protective of you. You're the most important girl in my life. After Ginny... and my mum," Ron said, his ears turning red.  
  
Hermione chuckled and moved closer to him to kiss him on the cheek. "You're the most important guy to me."  
  
It wasn't until Hermione had left the boys' dorm that both, Ron and Hermione, realized what she said... that Ron was the most important guy for her.  
  
**  
  
"What are your ideas?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know," Harry answered.  
  
"Don't you have any idea at all on how you want your date with Ginny to go?" Hermione asked, feeling a little annoyed.  
  
Harry smiled sheepishly at her. Hermione crossed her arms on the table and buried her head, sighing irritably. It was bad enough that Harry asked her to help him with the date. It's even worse now that it looks like she'll be the one planning the whole thing.  
  
"Hermione..." Harry began.  
  
"What do you want to happen in your date with her? Haven't you been on a date before?" Hermione asked, bitting her lip to stop herself from laughing out loud at the comment she made. *Of course Harry would've been on a date before. He's Harry Potter!*  
  
"It's just... Ginny's different from all the other girls I've went out with. She's special and..." Harry said.  
  
Hermione snorted. "How many girls were special to you, Harry?"  
  
Harry scowled. Hermione grinned at him.  
  
"I'm just kidding," Hermione said hastily.  
  
"What is your idea of a date?" Harry asked her, suddenly interested.  
  
Hermione blushed at being asked. Harry looked at her, his chin resting on his hand, waiting for her answer. Her eyes became misty and she smiled wistfully.  
  
"A moonlit picnic... Sitting on the grass, champagne, under the stars..." Hermione said, smiling dreamily. "Where nothing matters except the two of us being with each other and holding each other close."  
  
Harry chuckled. Hermione snapped out of her daydream and glared at him.  
  
"There's nothing funny," Hermione insisted.  
  
"Of course there isn't," Harry agreed. "Maybe you should be the one I take out on a date."  
  
Despite her urges to be totally platonic with Harry, sometimes she just couldn't help it. She blushed prettily and fiddled with the hem of her robes. "Why do you say that?"  
  
Harry smiled, clearly amused by her sudden shy state. "I've never made you blush before," he commented. This time Hermione turned red. "And I've also never made you turn red after blushing."  
  
"Harry! What is this about?" Hermione asked, trying hard not to turn any redder.  
  
"Nothing. Just teasing you," Harry said, patting her hand. Then he inquired, "Come to think of it, I haven't seen you out with anyone lately."  
  
"I have no time for men right now," Hermione said hastily.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I need to make good grades for this year, better than I've had all six years of my life in Hogwarts. We're going to be offered jobs next year and I want nothing more than work in the Daily Prophet," Hermione explained.  
  
"I'm sure you'll work there. No doubt about that," Harry said. "But why not date, Hermione? You're a really nice person and not to mention attractive. It would do you some good."  
  
Hermione felt pleased at Harry's comment. *So... he thinks I'm attractive.* "Well... I don't know," she said hesitantly.  
  
"What ever happened to John Christophers?" Harry asked.  
  
John Christophers was a 7th year in Ravenclaw, whom Hermione used to date for a couple of month during their 6th year and the summer. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"It wasn't working, Harry. John is really nice and all, but..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"There was something lacking."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Love," Hermione answered. "There wasn't passion, hunger for each other. None. Nada. Zip."  
  
Harry stared at her, sort of admiringly. He had never known Hermione for her passion in being in love, in finding the perfect person for her. He smiled. "I've never known that's what you were looking for."  
  
"Only I know that," Hermione confessed. "It's just... it's hard nowadays..." *Yeah. Because the guy I want is already taken.*  
  
"I'm sure you'll find the right one," Harry said, smiling and standing up. "Well, I think we both should go to bed. Thank you for helping me!"  
  
Hermione also stood up. "I didn't even do anything. We merely talked about my love life."  
  
"And I enjoyed immensely," Harry replied. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm happy and very grateful that you came into my life. I wouldn't trade you for anyone else. Not even Ginny."  
  
Hermione smiled, tears in her eyes, as she watched Harry disappear up the stairs. She was important to him. Hermione sat down on the couch in front of the fire, smiling. What Harry said meant everything to her. And at that time, nothing else mattered. 


	7. Twist

Chapter 7  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Hermione turned around and came face to face with Ginny Weasley, whose eyes were flashing.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked carefully.  
  
"I want to know what you're trying to do with Harry," Ginny demanded.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, blinking confusedly.  
  
"You know what I mean. I've noticed that you and him are spending a lot of time together. Are you trying to steal him from me?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No. I would never do that," Hermione said. "Harry and I were just working on a project that was assigned to us by Professor Binns. Didn't he tell you?"  
  
"He did. But still," Ginny said. "I doubt that friendship is all you have to offer to Harry."  
  
Hermione sighed. "Listen, Ginny. Even if I have more to offer to Harry, I'd never do it. You and Harry are together. I could never betray you or Harry."  
  
Ginny's eyes softened a bit and sighed softly. "I hope you're telling the truth. I don't know what I'll do if I find out that you and Harry were doing things behind my back." She gave one last assessing look at Hermione, then walked away.  
  
Hermione was watching Ginny walk away, with some sort of confusion in her eyes when Ron arrived.  
  
"Hey," Ron greeted. Then he noticed her look. "What's up?"  
  
Hermione turned to look at Ron. "Your sister just threatened me."  
  
Ron's eyes became wide. "What did she say?"  
  
"She's jealous of me and Harry working on the project professor Binns assigned us. She thinks there's something going on," Hermione explained.  
  
"Well, is there?" Ron inquired.  
  
"Why are you even asking that, Ron? You know that there can never be anything between me and Harry. He doesn't even feel a thing for me," Hermione said. "I only wish there was something."  
  
Ron looked intently at her. He really felt that Hermione was so in love with Harry that that was the only thing she thinks of and sees. She couldn't see other doors or even windows that are open to her. He sighed. "I'm sorry. I wasn't supposed to say that."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. "I have to go."  
  
"Where are you going?" Ron asked.  
  
"To the dorm," Hermione said. "I think I'm going to take a nap." She began walking away.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" Ron called out to her.  
  
Hermione stopped walking and turned around to face him. She placed a hand on her hip and asked, "Do you want me to be?"  
  
Ron grinned and shook his head. He walked towards her. "I don't want you to be mad at me at any time."  
  
Hermione smiled warmly at him. "I don't see the need to be mad at you at all. Why don't you come up with me? I want to have someone to talk to. Is that okay with you?"  
  
"I'd be more than happy to talk to you," Ron answered.  
  
**  
  
Hermione and Ron's laughter could be heard outside Hermione's dorm. Hermione was lying on her bed, clutching her stomach, while Ron was seated on the couch, laughing hard as well. Hermione sat up, wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"I don't think I've laughed that hard in ages," Hermione voiced out.  
  
"Yeah. Because you were too busy crying over Harry," Ron said pointedly.  
  
Hermione's smile disappeared. She laid back down and sighed. Ron stood up and laid down beside her.  
  
"I just meant--," Ron began.  
  
"You're right," Hermione interrupted. "I'm too caught up with all things Harry that I can't even realize that there are other important things to me." She turned and faced Ron. "Like you."  
  
Ron turned red. "I didn't say that you forgot me or anything."  
  
"But that's what I do, Ron. I shun you aside just so I could do things for Harry, which doesn't get me anywhere," Hermione told him. She laid on her back again and closed her eyes.  
  
"Hermione," Ron began softly. "Harry doesn't know what he's missing."  
  
She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean... He's stupid for doing this to you," Ron clarified.  
  
"Ron, Ginny's your sister," Hermione reminded.  
  
"I know that. But... I don't like seeing you get hurt like this. You don't fall in love very often and it's not a good feeling when you get turned down by the one person you truly love," Ron said.  
  
Hermione chuckled all of a sudden. "Since when did you become an expert on love, Mr. Weasley?"  
  
She expected him to laugh or something, but he didn't. Ron sighed and seriously said, "Ever since it happened to me."  
  
Hermione sat up and began ganging up on him. "What?! When did it happen? Who is it?!"  
  
Ron put his hands up to his face to shield himself. Hermione sat on his stomach and stradled him.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said. "How come you never told me you were in love? Does Harry know?"  
  
"No one knows," Ron said. "And I want to keep it that way."  
  
"Why?" Hermione said, pouting a little. She was still sitting on his stomach.  
  
"Get off me, Hermione," Ron said.  
  
"No," Hermione said stubbornly. "I won't." She grinned mischievously.  
  
"Aw, come on, Mione," Ron said. He knew she loved being called that. And true enough, Hermione looked pleased. But she shook her head.  
  
"I'm not getting off you until you tell me who it is," Hermione said, crossing her arms on her chest.  
  
"Get off me or I might do something we'll both regret," Ron said warningly.  
  
"Try me," Hermione said huffily.  
  
"Okay. You asked for it," Ron said. He grabbed Hermione's waist, put her up a little and threw her on the bed. He then went on top of her. Hermione screamed a little, but she was smiling.  
  
"Ron, get off me," Hermione ordered.  
  
Ron shook his head and grinned mischievously. "You asked for this, remember?"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione groaned. "You're...heavy." Ron didn't say anything. "Please, Ron. Just get off me. I can't breathe. What if I die now? I don't want you to feel guilty about my death. I don't want that kind of burden when I die, knowing that my bestfriend is guilty of killing me. I--."  
  
"Shut up, Hermione," Ron said good-humoredly.  
  
"Make me," Hermione snapped, plastering a closed smile on her face.  
  
Ron did the only thing he could think of to make her shut up. He leaned down and kissed her.  
  
**  
  
Hermione's mind went black as soon as Ron's lips caught her own. Then she felt the searing passion that embodied his kiss, which wakened up something inside her. Responding to him, she lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck, bringing him closer. Ron noticed this and took the opportunity to part her mouth and plunge his tongue in, gaining a moan from Hermione. He smiled inwardly and began kissing her, almost senseless.  
  
When Ron finally moved away from Hermione, her eyes were still closed, her lips tingling from the intense kiss they just had. She opened her eyes and looked at Ron in a whole new way. Ron cleared his throat uncomfortably and got off her, laying down beside her instead. Both weren't intent on breaking the silence when...  
  
"That was something, wasn't it?"  
  
Hermione and Ron both sat up at once and gasped in horror. Harry was leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed on his chest, smirking at them. "Well?"  
  
Both opened their mouths to say something, but Ron spoke first. "What are you doing here?" Ron asked huskily.  
  
Harry grinned at the state of Ron's voice. "I was coming to visit Hermione. I didn't know you'd be here. If I'd known, I wouldn't have come." He smiled again.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat. "Um... what is it that you went here for?"  
  
"Nothing in particular. Just wanted to ask how you were," Harry answered, shrugging. "I guess I'll go now, seeing that you are perfectly fine."  
  
Hermione turned red as Harry left.  
  
"I... I should probably go, too," Ron said quietly, standing up. Hermione stood up, too, and nodded. 


	8. Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
  
Thanks! Thanks! Thanks!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Hermione bit her lip as she walked in the Charms classroom. She and Ron haven't talked much ever since that incident in her room. She also has been avoiding Harry. She didn't want to discuss what happened to him... or to anyone for that matter.  
  
She quietly slid onto her seat, opened her bag and took out her book and some parchments, hoping to distract herself from the hustle and bustle that was going on in the classroom. Professor Binns hadn't arrived yet, which was unusual because he was usually just there all the time. So Hermione began writing something on one of her parchments and easily forgot everything around her.  
  
She was on the third paragraph of whatever it was that she was writing when someone sat beside her and tapped her on the shoulder. She screamed a little and immediately put a book on top of her parchment.  
  
"Whoa, Hermione, I just meant to say hello and not startle you," Harry said, chuckling.  
  
"You scared me. That's all," Hermione said, calming down.  
  
"What are you writing?" Harry asked, leaning for a look.  
  
Hermione folded the parchment and put it in her bag. "Nothing. Just scribbles. What are you doing here? Isn't professor Binns here yet?" She looked around.  
  
"No, he's not yet here. I don't think he's coming at all, actually," Harry said, studying Hermione for a moment. "Are you avoiding me?"  
  
Hermione faced him. "What? Wh-why would I do that?"  
  
"Aw, come on, Hermione. Don't ask me why or whatever. You know you're avoiding me. Why?" Harry said pointedly.  
  
"I don't really know what you're talking about," Hermione said distantly.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows at her, showing her that he didn't believe a word that she said. Hermione merely shrugged and avoided his gaze. Harry moved his chair closer to her and leaned towards her.  
  
"What's wrong, Hermione?" he asked softly.  
  
Hermione didn't say anything. She merely stared at her desk and bit her lip. Harry sighed and leaned back on the chair he was sitting on.  
  
"Okay, Hermione. I won't push you," Harry said. He knew that the more you pressure Hermione, the more she won't open up.  
  
"There's just really nothing to talk about, Harry," Hermione said quietly.  
  
"Sure," Harry said, standing up. "You know where to find me if you realize you want to talk." He walked away.  
  
Hermione sighed and buried her face on her arms. *Why did Ron have to kiss me? Wait! I kissed him back! Why did I have to kiss him back? Why why why? Oh why?*  
  
"Uh, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione lifted her head up and Ron's blue eyes. She gasped quietly. "What is it...?" She couldn't even say his name now.  
  
"Class is over," Ron said softly, gesturing around the classroom. Hermione looked around and saw that most of the class has left.  
  
"Oh," Hermione said, gathering her books and putting them in her back. She stood up and started for the door.  
  
"Hermione," Ron called out softly. Hermione slowly turned around and faced him. "Is it going to be this way from now on?"  
  
Hermione looked down and decided to avoid the question. "What's 'this way'?"  
  
"You, avoiding me," Ron explained. "And pretending that the kiss didn't happen," he added, looking down.  
  
"Ron--," Hermione began.  
  
"Hermione!" Parvati called. "Come on!"  
  
"I'll be right there!" Hermione called back. She looked apologetically at Ron, but felt relieved at the interruption. "I'm sorry. I have to go." With this, she left.  
  
**  
  
"Hermione, what's up with you?" Parvati asked  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, looking at her.  
  
"You haven't been yourself lately," Lavender said.  
  
"I--I havent?" Hermione stammered. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"For the obvious reasons," Lavender said knowingly. "You stare off to space during classes and you're very quiet."  
  
"Oh... Well, um, I've--," Hermione said.  
  
"And you don't hang out with Harry or even Ron anymore," Parvati interrupted, making a good point.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth, then closed it again. What could she say? They were right, after all. Lavender and Parvati looked at each other worriedly, now that they confirmed their theories. They stopped walking and turned to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" Lavender asked, concerned. The three of them were actually pretty good friends, unlike the popular belief that Hermione didn't like them.  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine," Hermione assured them.  
  
"We don't believe you," Parvati said, crossing her arms on her chest. "Something is wrong and you know it. We know it and I know Harry knows it, too."  
  
"Harry doesn't know anything," Hermione said irritably.  
  
"What?" Lavender asked, surprised.  
  
"Nothing," Hermione said at once. "Look. I'm fine. Fine as I can ever be. Don't ask me questions anymore. Not now." She raised her eyebrows at them and walked down the hall.  
  
Lavender and Parvati looked at each other. Lavender broke the silence by asking, "What was that about?"  
  
**  
  
Hermione went in her room and surveyed the surroundings. The dark red room was carpeted with intricate designs with lions all over it. On the right stood her desk with all her books and readings on it, while on her left was the velvety sofa that she loved so much. In the middle was her bed. There were four small pillars towering on the corners, where the drapes hung. The bed where Ron had kissed her. Passionately. And, as much as she hated to admit it, lovingly.  
  
She sat on the edge of the bed, letting her hands travel on the fabric. She didn't know what to do or think at the moment. She knew she had feelings for Harry, but for Ron? That she didn't know... or even comprehend. Ron's her bestfriend. He's someone who used to argue with her all the time, someone who used to make her so mad.  
  
*He's also the one who's always been there for you,* a part of her mind said.  
  
Hermione sighed, rested her head and shoulder on one of the bed pillars and closed her eyes. She couldn't understand any reason why this was happening. It confused her to think that maybe she hadn't had any feelings for Harry after all.  
  
"Why is this happening?" Hermione asked out loud.  
  
"Er, I don't know," someone answered.  
  
Hermione wildly turned around in shock and stood up, gripping her skirt. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, um, well... Ron and Harry are actually looking for you," Ginny replied meekly. She knew that Hermione was probably upset with her for what she told her the other day. She didn't really mean it. It was some sort of defense mechanism. She didn't want Harry to leave her. She didn't want to be left alone. "And since they can't go up here because--."  
  
"Why can't they?" Hermione interrupted.  
  
"You're mad at them, aren't you?" Ginny said carefully.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. They think she's mad at them? "I'm not... mad," she said finally.  
  
"You aren't?" This time it was Ginny who looked surprised.  
  
"Why would I be?"  
  
"I figured that you were, since you've been avoiding them and everything. Harry says you don't hang out with him any--."  
  
"How could I?" Hermione snapped, her eyes blazing. "I can't, right? According to you."  
  
Ginny looked down guiltily. "I know I said that, Hermione. And... I take it back."  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, clearly surprised.  
  
"I take it back," Ginny repeated. "It wasn't really my place to say that. I know you and Harry are bestfriends and well, I can't take that away. Not from him. Not from you." Ginny took a step forward in an effort to apologize more. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I was just scared. I don't want Harry to leave me. I--."  
  
"Harry would never leave you," Hermione said, looking into her eyes. Ginny blinked. "He loves you."  
  
They became silent for a while. Ginny didn't know what to say to that. She knew Hermione meant what she said and she believed her. She had always trusted Hermione, and she didn't know why she had gone off her like that about Harry. Ginny knew that Hermione wouldn't do that. Ginny cleared her throat.  
  
"So, are you going to talk to Harry and Ron?" Ginny asked.  
  
"To Harry," Hermione said with a tone of finality.  
  
"What about--?"  
  
"I don't know what to say to him." 


	9. Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Hermione!" Harry stood up as soon as he saw her walk in the common room, Ginny behind her. Hermione walked over to him and sat down on the couch. She faced him.  
  
"Ginny told me you wanted to talk to me," Hermione said without any expression on her face. She was afraid of showing emotion. She was afraid of showing emotion now.  
  
"Well, yes," Harry said, confused by Hermione's seriousness.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, I... Not much really. Just wanted to know--," Harry said.  
  
"I'm fine, if that's what you want to know. I've been busy lately, the reason why I haven't been with you guys," Hermione answered plainly.  
  
Harry's eyebrow's knitted in confusion. He looked up at Ginny, who was standing by the couch, and asked with his eyes what was wrong. Ginny merely shrugged. He looked back at Hermione, who was staring at the fire. "Hey, about you and Ron..." Ginny listened interestedly.  
  
"Nothing's between me and Ron," Hermione said. "Nothing happened."  
  
"It was under my impression that something did," Harry said calmly. "You can't deny it, Hermione. Something's there."  
  
"What do you know?" Hermione snapped. "Nothing happened."  
  
"Hermione--."  
  
"It was a mistake!"  
  
Hermione's words hung in the air, like heavy mist. Ginny suddenly gasped. Hermione and Harry looked up and saw Ron standing by the stairs, looking as if someone had just stabbed him. Harry stood up.  
  
"Ron--," Harry began.  
  
"It's alright, Harry," Ron said, putting a hand to stop him from speaking. "At least now we know how Hermione really feels." Hermione looked away and bit her lip as Ron walked out of the common room. Ginny and Harry turned to look at Hermione, both of them not knowing what to say. She stood up.  
  
"I'd better go," she said.  
  
"You should," Ginny said bitterly. Hermione turned to face her, her looked questioning. "Look, I can forgive you for trying to get Harry's attention and all, and I apologize for assuming that you were trying to steal him. But I cannot tolerate the way you treat my brother. If there's one person who's always been there for you, it's Ron. He's always there. He tells me about you, you see. He tells me that you cry to him and he couldn't do anything because it was complicated. He does everything to make you feel alright. And this is how you repay him?"  
  
"I've been a good friend to him, too, Ginny, if that's what you're trying to say," Hermione said. "I cannot admit what I don't feel. If you're trying to force me to love him back, I can't do that. I don't even know if he loves me!" Harry noticed that her voice wavered when she said that. "He never told me anything and I'm just expected to swoon when he kisses me? I'm not like that. I will never be like that." Hermione looked down for a moment then turned on her heel and left.  
  
Harry watched Hermione leave, then turned to Ginny. "What were you talking about, Gin?"  
  
**  
  
Ron walked as far away from the common room that he could go. And in result, he ended up by the lake. He sat at the bank, pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face. So that's how Hermione felt about the kiss. A mistake. He looked up and stared at the lake. He wished he didn't hear what happened a while ago. Now he didn't know what to do. What can he do, now that he knows that Hermione feels about him. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing here?"  
  
Ron turned around sharply to look at the person who saw him, then he faced the lake again. "Just hanging out."  
  
"By the lake?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"At 7 pm?"  
  
"Why don't you go back inside, Lavender? I think I need to be alone," Ron said after a while.  
  
But instead of leaving, Lavender sat beside him. "I don't think so. You might try and jump in the lake if I leave you here."  
  
"Maybe it will do the world much justice if I do. The world might be a better place," Ron said.  
  
"Ron, what's wrong?" Lavender asked, worried. "You're not like this unless something's wrong." She and Ron had dated a couple of years back. But they remain good friends. Ron didn't answer her. "Is it Hermione?" Ron's shoulders sagged and Lavender got her confirmation. "Figures. She wasn't very talkative these past few days. Whenever I talked about you, she would be all tense and stuff. What happened?"  
  
"We kissed and she thinks it's a mistake."  
  
Lavender gasped. "You kissed? When? Wait. She thinks it's a mistake?"  
  
"Didn't you hear me?" Ron asked, irritated.  
  
"I don't think that's she really feels," Lavender said.  
  
"She said it perfectly clear. It was a mistake," Ron replied. "Let's not-- ."  
  
"I don't believe that's what she means," Lavender said. "Have you ever told her what you feel about her?"  
  
"Well, no," Ron said hesitantly. "But I kissed her and--."  
  
"That's just it. You're leaving her to be confused. You just don't go kissing girls without meaning, you know. Well, most girls are like that," Lavender said.  
  
"What?" Ron asked, not understanding anything that Lavender said.  
  
She smiled at him and then stood up. "I'll leave you to figure it out. Oh, and don't be out too late." She walked away, leaving Ron by the lake.  
  
**  
  
Hermione bit her lip, trying hard to keep her lip from trembling. The tears were so close to sliding down her cheeks and she didn't want anyone by the halls to see her crying. She couldn't forget the way Ron reacted and how he looked at her. He felt pained and hurt in hearing what she said. *Well, it was a mistake.* Hermione looked down. *Wasn't it?* She shook those thoughts out of her head as she walked towards her dorm. She turned a corner and came face to face with Lavender.  
  
"Hermione!" Lavender said cheerfully. Then frowned at Hermione's eyes, which were glistening with tears. "What's wrong?"  
  
Hermione tried to smile. "Nothing. I'm just really tired and all."  
  
"Are you sure?" Lavender called as Hermione walked past her.  
  
"I'm sure," Hermione replied, walking away. Lavender shrugged and walked towards the great hall.  
  
When Hermione reached her room, she collapsed on her bed and began to sob. She began to cry tears that she had never cried before. Tears that were different from the tears she shed over Harry.  
  
**  
  
"Ginny?" Harry repeated, looking at her curiously. "What were those things that you were saying to Hermione?"  
  
Ginny shifted uncomfortably and looked down. "Harry... Um, I don't think it's my place to... um, say that."  
  
"Not your place? Well, you were yelling at Hermione about it. And it's connected to me," Harry said. "Just tell me."  
  
"Well, um, I thought Hermione had, uh, feelings... for you and I told her to stay away from you and not try anything that would break our relationship," Ginny said slowly, tears forming in her eyes. She felt scared at how Harry might react. She didn't want him mad at her. Not now. Not ever. "But I apologized a while ago and well... I just burst a while ago because no one has the--."  
  
"Ginny, you think Hermione has feelings for me?" Ginny nodded and Harry smiled. "Why would you think that? We're bestfriends."  
  
"Because she looks at you differently," Ginny retorted. "You don't notice it. But I do. And I think Ron does, too."  
  
"If it was true, why would you say anything like that to her?" Harry asked, getting a little upset.  
  
"Because you might leave me for her! I know she's more important to you than I'll ever be. I'm only your girlfriend and she's your bestfriend. I've only been in your life for a couple of months and she's been with you since you were 11," Ginny said, tears pouring down her cheeks. "I love you, Harry! I don't want to lose you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."  
  
Harry's features softened. He moved towards her and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He touched her chin, making her look up at him through those tear-streaked eyes. "It's true that Hermione's been in my life since I was 11. She'll always be in my life. But I love you, Ginny. I chose you because I know I love you. Nothing can change that." Ginny smiled a little and Harry cupped her face and brought her lips to his.  
  
**  
  
Harry and Ginny went to the Great Hall for dinner. They sat beside each other and began to eat. After a while, Harry noticed that Hermione nor Ron were there. He looked around and asked Lavender, "Hey, have you seen Hermione or Ron anywhere?"  
  
"Yeah. As a matter of face, I did see both of them," Lavender answered.  
  
"Where are they?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, Ron's by the lake. And Hermione... I think she went back to her dorm," Lavender replied. "Something's eating those two up. Ron was very depressed and Hermione was crying."  
  
"She was?" Harry asked, surprised.  
  
"Yup. But she was holding it back," Lavender said.  
  
"Did Ron say anything?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well... he told me what happened with Hermione and all," Lavender said. "I feel sorry for him."  
  
"It's Hermione's fault," Ginny said hastily.  
  
"No it's not. It's both their fault, actually," Lavender said, taking a sip out of her goblet.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Because they should've just said their feelings to each from the beginning, then none of this would be happening," Lavender said with a great amount of insight.  
  
"How do you know they have feelings for each other ever since?" Parvati piped in.  
  
Lavender shrugged. "It's obvious." 


	10. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
  
Ey guys! I'm working on Chapter 11 right now. I posted chapters 8, 9, 10 all together because I'm starting school tomorrow and I don't know when I'll be able to update again. I hope it's soon, though, coz I'm going to miss writing stories and you guys... Thanks again for the reviews! Keep them coming coz it's not over yet...  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Ron?" Harry said, looking around the dorm. He saw him lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. It was Saturday, almost two weeks after Hermione said that it was a mistake. "Hey, why don't you go to Hogsmeade with me and Ginny?"  
  
"I don't feel like going out," Ron said flatly.  
  
"But--."  
  
"I said no, Harry."  
  
"You can't let this ruin your life. Maybe you should talk to Hermione and sort this thing out," Harry said. "It's been two weeks, Ron."  
  
"I don't care. Just go and leave me here," Ron replied.  
  
Harry sighed and went down to the common room, where Ginny was waiting. Harry shook his head at her. Ginny sighed.  
  
"I wish there was something we can do for him. I feel really bad," Ginny said. "Maybe we should talk to Hermione. I wonder how she's doing."  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny turned pink and looked back at Harry uncertainly. "I know I haven't been the nicest person to her, but I think she also feels bad with what happened. She's been avoiding you and Ron for the longest time. She must feel lonely."  
  
Harry grinned at her. "Okay. Let's talk to her."  
  
**  
  
Hermione was on her way to the library, carrying her bag and books, when she heard someone calling her. She turned around and saw Harry with Ginny approaching her. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion.  
  
"Hey," Harry said, almost breathless. "Where are you off to?"  
  
"The library," Hermione answered. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"We came to talk to you," Ginny said. Hermione looked back at them in disbelief. "Hermione, I'm sorry for all the things I said to you. It's just, Ron doesn't get that many good things in his life and--."  
  
"It's okay," Hermione said softly. They went in the library and found a table. "What did you guys want to talk about?"  
  
"Ron," Ginny said simply.  
  
Ginny and Harry saw Hermione tense up. "What about him?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We think you two should talk," Harry said.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about," Hermione replied quickly.  
  
"Why not?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Because," Hermione said. "It would lead to more complications. My life is complicated as it is. I don't need more."  
  
"But... he misses you," Ginny said.  
  
Hermione looked up at her, surprise reflected in her eyes. "He does?"  
  
"Of course," Ginny said. "He's always locked up in their dorm, unless he's in class. Like right now. He's there and Ron usually doesn't like being inside. You know how he is."  
  
Hermione sighed and looked away. "What do you want me to do? I don't have anything to say to him. I must've hurt him real bad with what I said."  
  
"Did you mean it?" Harry asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you mean that you think it's a mistake?" Harry repeated.  
  
"Harry--," Hermione began.  
  
"Please, Hermione. I'm scared. Ron's never been like this," Ginny pleaded.  
  
"I meant it," Hermione finally said. "I believe that it shouldn't have happened. Look where it brought us. Ron's my bestfriend and just because of a kiss..."  
  
"It wasn't the kiss's fault," Ginny said, fighting the urge to giggle.  
  
"And I believe you kissed him back, Hermione," Harry said, the corners of his mouth curling into a smile.  
  
Hermione turned red. "So? That doesn't mean anything."  
  
"Of course it means something. You, Hermione, would never just kiss a boy unless he meant something to you. And based from what I saw, Ron means a lot to you," Harry said triumphantly. "Am I right?" Hermione looked down and bit her lip. Harry leaned back in his chair, grinning and looked at Ginny, who was looking at him with a smile."Y  
  
"Look, I don't see the point of this," Hermione said suddenly. "Yes, Ron means something to me. But so what? That doesn't say anything about us. It only says something about me. And as far as I know, a relationship doesn't work that way--not that I want a relationship with him. And as I told you before, Harry, I'm too busy to date."  
  
"Hermione--," Ginny began.  
  
"I have a lot of work to do. So, please, leave me alone," Hermione snapped.  
  
Harry and Ginny stood up and left Hermione to work. As soon as they left, Hermione buried her face on her arms, thinking *What's happening to me?*  
  
**  
  
"Good morning!" Parvati chirped as she plopped down on Hermione's bed.  
  
Hermione sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes and looking around. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"We're waking you up," Lavender said.  
  
Hermione laid back down again and yawned. "Don't you guys have anything better to do? Like paint your nails or something?"  
  
"We've already done that," Parvati said, rolling her eyes. "Look it's 9:00 and you're still in bed."  
  
"I don't care," Hermione said, burying her face on her pillow.  
  
"Well, we do," Lavender said. "So wake up so we can have breakfast."  
  
"I'm sure you guys can have breakfast without me," Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione!" Parvati whined.  
  
"Okay, okay," Hermione said, sitting up. "What do you guys want from me?"  
  
"It's Sunday," Lavender informed her. "I thought we could go to Hogsmeade or something. It'll be fun, considering you haven't been there in a while."  
  
"I've been busy with schoolwork," Hermione said.  
  
"Exactly!" Lavender said, gesturing towards her. "I think you should rest from all that studying. That's why we're taking you to Hogsmeade with us."  
  
"Alright," Hermione said, getting up to change her clothes. "But only because I want to go to the bookshop."  
  
"Sure," Lavender and Parvati said together.  
  
**  
  
"Guys, I just don't see what's the point of going here," Ron said. "I'd rather be in--we're going in a bookshop? What for?"  
  
"I want to go and look through some books," Ginny said cheerfully. "C'mon. How bad could it be?"  
  
"Very bad," Ron answered.  
  
"Oh, Ron, just try and enjoy it," Harry said, patting him on the back and going in after Ginny.  
  
Ron grumbled, but went in the bookshop. He went to the very back of the shop and began looking around, pretending to be interested. He was walking around, when he decided to go out for a while. He turned around quickly and bumped into a girl, making the books she was holding fall down.  
  
"Oh dear," the girl said.  
  
"I'm really sorry," Ron began. "I--."  
  
The girl looked up at her, a smile on her face. But as soon as she saw him, her smile disappeared and she looked away. "Ron, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I... I was..." Ron stammered. He gathered her books.  
  
"Don't bother," Hermione said. "I can manage." She stood up. "But thanks." She turned to leave, but was stopped by Ron.  
  
"Hermione... c-can we talk? Just for a while," Ron said, hoping she'd agree. Hermione faced him. "I--I just... I'm--I mean... well... uh, I meant- -."  
  
"Ron," Hermione said, fighting back a smile. "We're not going to get anywhere if you continue to stutter."  
  
Ron turned a nice shade of crimson. Hermione looked at him and smiled. Ron looked so adorable when he's embarrassed. Hermione remembered all the good times she shared with him and began to miss him terribly. Then she remembered the kiss that they shared. She sighed.  
  
"Hermione, what I'm trying to say is," he said, taking a step towards her, "I'm sorry." She looked up at him, straight to his eyes.  
  
"What are you sorry for?" she asked, almost in a whisper.  
  
"You mean, it's okay?" Ron asked, surprised.  
  
"It depends on what you're saying sorry for," Hermione said.  
  
"Well, I was going to say that I'm sorry for the kiss," Ron said, his ears turning red.  
  
"Are you?" Hermione asked, searching his eyes.  
  
Ron looked down and shook his head. "No."  
  
"Then why are you apologizing?"  
  
"Because look at what it did to us," Ron said. "Our friendship's on the edge."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes for a moment when Ron mentioned their friendship. "Yeah." She opened her eyes and saw him gazing at her.  
  
"But at least I found out..."  
  
"Found out what?" Hermione asked.  
  
"How a kiss from you could feel."  
  
"And?" Hermione asked, suddenly interested.  
  
"I cannot find the perfect word to describe it," Ron admitted.  
  
"Try," Hermione insisted. They were almost being like their usual selves when they were with each other.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The kiss was perfect," Ron clarified. At this, Hermione blushed and looked down.  
  
"You don't mean that," Hermione said. "You're just saying that because--."  
  
"No. I mean it," Ron said, touching her chin gently and raising her face to look at him.  
  
Hermione held her breath as Ron's face slowly descended upon hers. *He's going to kiss me again!* Hermione thought, panicking a little. She was about to close her eyes when suddenly, Ron stepped back and moved away. Her eyes flew open. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I just don't think we should do this," Ron said nervously. He wanted to, but he can't, knowing that Hermione might avoid him again.  
  
"You're right," Hermione said, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. No one said anything for a while. "I have to go." 


	11. Help

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Hermione walked out of the bookshop and started towards Hogwarts, not caring whether she left Lavender and Parvati behind. She wiped the tears from her face with the back of her sleeve and choked back a sob. *Why can't Ron just say it? If I mean something to him, why can't he just say it?*  
  
"Hermione! Hermione!"  
  
*Go away, Harry!*  
  
"Hermione, wait," Harry said and grabbed her by the arm, making her stop. "Hermione--why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm fine," Hermione replied hoarsely, wiping the falling tears.  
  
Ginny arrived, breathless. "Hermione! Why are you crying?"  
  
Hermione looked at both of them. "What are you guys doing here? How'd you know where I was?"  
  
Harry cleared his throat. "Well... uh, we were walking around and then we saw you running away or something. What happened?"  
  
"It's hard to explain," Hermione began. "And I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Do you want me to come with you back to school?" Ginny offered.  
  
Hermione became quiet for a while then nodded slowly. She needed someone to talk to and Lavender and Parvati would be out of the question for now. Ginny took her arm and they began to walk back to school, Hermione still crying.  
  
**  
  
"Ron, what's wrong?" Harry asked as they walked back to school. Ron became very quiet and looked like he was supressing his anger.  
  
"Nothing," Ron said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Something's wrong. Why can't you just tell me?" Harry pressed on. Harry knew that supressing anger could be bad for a person.  
  
"I saw Hermione," Ron finally said.  
  
Harry tried to act surprised. "You did? When?"  
  
"In the bookshop," Ron answered.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We talked for a while."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What do you mean nothing?" Harry asked, acting confused. "What did you guys talk about?"  
  
"About what happened. Everything was going fine when... I--I moved forward to kiss her. And then--I backed away," Ron said.  
  
"You backed away?" Harry asked incredulously. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"I don't know," Ron answered, sitting at a bench and running a hand through his hair. "I was afraid, I guess."  
  
Harry sat down beside him and sighed quietly. "Afraid of losing your friendship?" Ron nodded. "Ron, I don't think Hermione would allow that to happen. And I don't think you would, too, right?"  
  
"I know I wouldn't. But it's so hard keeping a friendship that has so many obstacles to it. I don't know what to do next, coz I don't know how she'll react. She might suddenly shun me away or something," Ron said, obviously frustrated.  
  
"What do you feel about her?" Harry asked casually.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you love her?" Harry repeated bluntly.  
  
"Is that important?"  
  
"It is to girls," Harry replied calmly.  
  
"But I kissed her didn't I? Isn't that enough of an answer?" Ron asked.  
  
"Apparently not," Harry said, shrugging. "So... do you?"  
  
"Do I what?" Ron asked.  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
Ron didn't answer. Harry smiled slightly and patted him on the back. "Figure that out before you make another move." Then he stood up and left Ron on the bench. Shortly after Harry left, Ron realized that Lavender told him the same thing a couple of days ago.  
  
**  
  
"Ginny, thank you for coming with me," Hermione said.  
  
"No problem," Ginny replied, patting her hand. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Drained," Hermione answered.  
  
Ginny grinned. Even when Hermione's feeling bad, she could still manage to joke a little. "Yeah. That's the effect for crying for about a whole morning."  
  
Hermione sighed and rested her head on the pillow. "Ginny, how do you know if you love a certain person?"  
  
"Well... it depends, I think. For me, I knew it when I first saw Harry. I guess you could say it was love at first sight," Ginny said. "Why?"  
  
"Don't get mad, okay?" Hermione said. Ginny nodded and Hermione proceeded. "You see, I thought I was in love with Harry." Ginny cringed a bit. "But now... I don't know. I'm confused."  
  
"Because you kissed Ron?"  
  
"Yeah and when I did, it was...I don't think there's any other word for it. It was perfect," Hermione said. Ginny giggled. "What?"  
  
"I think that's sweet," Ginny admitted.  
  
"Sweet? It's confusing, chaotic and messy," Hermione said.  
  
"Whoa. No need to tell me you have a big vocabulary," Ginny said.  
  
"It's just... I don't know. I never knew I had feelings for Ron," Hermione said absent-mindedly.  
  
"So you have feelings for Ron?" Ginny asked, surprised.  
  
Hermione gasped. "Did I say that out loud?"  
  
"You did! So... you do?"  
  
"I... I guess. I just realized it now. But why? Why just now?"  
  
**  
  
"Did it work?" Parvati asked Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Weren't you there?" Ginny asked.  
  
"She left for the bathroom," Lavender explained.  
  
"Yeah, and when I returned Hermione had left," Parvati said.  
  
"I don't know if it did," Harry said. "It's making Ron realize some things."  
  
"Same for Hermione," Ginny said.  
  
"You know, I think we should just leave them alone," Harry said.  
  
"Why?" Ginny, Lavender and Parvati asked.  
  
"Because it's their life?" Harry said.  
  
"Nothing's going to happen between them if we don't do something," Lavender insisted.  
  
"Well, what if that's the way it's supposed to be?" Harry pointed out. "What if they're not meant to be together?"  
  
"Listen to yourself, Harry," Ginny scolded. "Didn't you see how they looked at each other? They have feelings for each other. They don't realize it, but they do. If we don't do something, they'll never get together and well... I believe that we'll regret it as much as they do."  
  
Lavender and Parvati clapped after Ginny finished talked. Ginny turned red and Harry grinned.  
  
"Thank you for showing me much insight," Harry said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Ginny felt pleased.  
  
"So what do we do about it?" Harry asked them. 


	12. Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
  
Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! Sorry for taking so long. I've started school and didn't have much to time write. But here it is now. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
For the next days, Hermione seemed to see Ron everywhere she goes. Whenever she's in the library, Ron was there with Harry and Ginny. When she's walking down the hall, she'll see Ron either in front of her, or behind her. When she's in class, of course, Ron would be there. When she's in the common room, he's there. When she's in Hogsmeade, in a specific place, he's there. And Hermione was finding it weird and uncomfortable, because she was reminded of Ron every moment everyday, and now that he's always around, he easily distracts her.  
  
She was in the great hall, with Lavender on her left side and Parvati in front of her. They were having late breakfast because it was another weekend.  
  
"How are you feeling, Hermione?" Parvati asked, observing her. "You don't look too well rested."  
  
"I slept very late. I wanted to finish our Potions essay so I wouldn't have to worry about it anymore," Hermione explained.  
  
"Hmm," Lavender said, shrugging. "That explains you."  
  
Then Harry and Ginny arrived... with Ron. Hermione tensed up a bit as they approached them. Harry and Ginny sat beside Parvati, leaving Ron nowhere else to sit except beside Hermione. Ron looked around and noticed this, too. Hermione stared at her plate.  
  
"Er..." Ron began uncomfortably.  
  
"You can sit here, Ron," Ginny said, gesturing at the seat beside Hermione.  
  
"Alright," Ron said quietly and sat down.  
  
Their elbows brushed against each other and Hermione felt an electric shock. She tried scooting closer to Lavender, but there just wasn't enough space. Hermione decided to just forget it and each her breakfast. Both Hermione and Ron didn't notice the looks of Harry, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati to each other, since they were both concentrated on their food.  
  
"Hey guys," Ron suddenly said. "Did you guys do that essay that Snape asked us to do?" Harry, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati shook their heads.  
  
"I have," Hermione replied casually. "I finished it last night." She stifled a yawn.  
  
"No wonder you look so tired," Harry commented.  
  
"It's nothing. But I am sleepy." Then, obliviously, Hermione leaned her head on Ron's shoulder and closed her eyes for a moment. Ron looked at Hermione disbelievingly. The others grinned at each other. Ginny cleared her throat, making Ron look up at her. Ginny mouthed to him to put his arm around Hermione. Ron shook his head wildly.  
  
"Just do it," Ginny mouthed sternly.  
  
Ron cleared his throat uncomfortably and casually draped his arm around Hermione's shoulders. He felt Hermione relax to him and lean even closer. He looked at her, not noticing that Harry, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati had left.  
  
Shortly after, Hermione opened her eyes and slowly surveyed her surroundings, her eyes resting last on Ron. She slowly moved away from him, her cheeks flushed.  
  
"Sorry," Hermione muttered.  
  
"It's alright. I didn't know whether to wake you up or not. You looked really tired," Ron said.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said slowly. "Where are the others?"  
  
Ron looked around for the first time. "Oh. I... I don't know. I didn't notice that they left."  
  
Hermione nodded. "So, um, I'll go ahead." She stood up and turned to leave, but turned to Ron at the last minute. "Unless..." Ron looked up at her. "Unless you want to come." She gave him a warm smile and Ron brightened up. He stood up and walked to her.  
  
"I'd love to come," Ron told her.  
  
They left the Great Hall together and proceeded outside of the castle. They weren't talking. Their feet just seemed to be walking towards the lake. They sat down and stared at the calm waters.  
  
"Hermione," Ron began, breaking the silence.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I... I'm sorry," he said, looking at her.  
  
Hermione looked at him.  
  
"I'm sorry for breaking our friendship, for not being loyal to you. I'm also sorry for the kiss," he continued.  
  
The silence seemed to stretch for ages. Then Hermione spoke. "I'm not," she whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not sorry," she repeatedly softly. "I know that kiss made things complicated, but I'm not sorry it ever happened."  
  
"I'm not as well," he said.  
  
Hermione looked sharply at him. "You're confusing me, Ron."  
  
"I know I am," Ron said. Hermione sighed irritably. Ron faced her and held her hand. "Look, Hermione, you know that I've never handled rejection that well. In everything that I've done, I had to be completely sure before I do something about it. And this is no different. In fact, this is one of the biggest risks I'll ever make." He paused. "Do you understand?"  
  
"Tell me more," Hermione said after a while.  
  
"Hermione, I--."  
  
"Hermione! Ron!" Ron dropped her hand as they both turned around.  
  
"What do you want?" Ron asked menacingly.  
  
"Oh," Parvati said, biting her lip. It was obvious to her that she had disturbed them. "I'm sorry. I'll come back later."  
  
"What is it, Parvati?" Hermione asked, willing herself to be calm.  
  
"Oh. Well... we're thinking of going to Hogsmeade and wondering if you guys would like to come," Parvati explained hastily. "Listen, I'm really sorry for interrupting you guys. You can just stay here if you want."  
  
"No, it's okay," Hermione said, standing up. "We'll go." Ron stood up as well.  
  
"Are you guys sure?" Parvati asked uncertainly.  
  
"Didn't we just say so?" Ron said spitingly.  
  
Hermione smiled inwardly because Ron was upset of being interrupted, despite feeling pissed at Parvati as well. They walked back towards the castle and met up with Harry, Ginny and Lavender.  
  
**  
  
"What did you say they were doing?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Ron was holding Hermione's hand and they were talking," Parvati repeated.  
  
"That's all?" Ginny said, disappointed.  
  
"Hey," Harry said, putting his arm around Ginny's waist. "They're taking it slow, so what? Give them time."  
  
"Are you sure you didn't interrupt anything?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Well... they said I didn't. But I think Ron was saying something important. He was quite pissed off," Parvati replied.  
  
"You definitely did piss him off," Lavender said.  
  
"Where are they, anyway?" Ginny asked, looking around.  
  
"Hermione said she wanted to look through some books," Harry answered. "Ron went with her."  
  
**  
  
"Hermione, is this really necessary?" Ron asked as they walked through the aisles.  
  
"Yes," Hermione said firmly. "Ron, if we want to get--."  
  
"Okay, okay. I was just teasing you," Ron said, grinning.  
  
"You just love teasing me, don't you?" Hermione said as she stopped and looked intently at him. Ron turned red and Hermione grinned. "I'm just teasing you. Anyway, I don't think there're any new books so we can just go and find the others." She walked out of the shop and Ron followed her.  
  
"Hermione, wait," Ron called.  
  
Hermione stopped walking at once. She turned around and faced him. "What is it?"  
  
"Well... I was wondering if you'd like to go around... without the others," Ron said, looking at the ground.  
  
Hermione decided to play dumb and ignored her racing heartbeat. "Why, is something wrong?"  
  
"N-no!" he said. "It's just... well... I just thought... Nevermind. Let's just go and find them." He began to walk ahead when Hermione stopped him.  
  
"Why don't you want to go with the others?"  
  
"I just want to be alone with you," Ron answered very quietly.  
  
Hermione smiled prettily clearly pleased at what Ron said. "Why didn't you just say so?" Ron looked at her. "C'mon. Where do you want to go?"  
  
Ron smiled, held her hand and they began to walk around Hogsmeade, just the two of them. They went to all of the shops and met some of their schoolmates, who were also enjoying the weekend. Some of the other students teased them as they passed, but Ron and Hermione ignored them. They went to Three Broomsticks twice for a cup of butterbeer then went off again. Finally, they went to the Shrieking Shack for some peace and quiet. No one ever goes there because of the rumor that it's haunted, but they knew better. They sat on the wooden steps and rested.  
  
They were just sitting there and not saying anything. Ron, in particular, didn't know whether to open his mouth or not and what he should tell her. Hermione, meanwhile, was enjoying the peace and quiet. She moved closer to Ron and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm miss you, Ron," Hermione said quietly.  
  
Ron glanced down at her, feeling confused. "What?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"I did, but--."  
  
"I don't know why. I just do," she explained. "It's like... we're so far away from each other."  
  
Ron put his arm around her shoulders and held her close. "I know. I missed you, too. But that doesn't matter anymore. All that matters now is, you're here and I'm here." Hermione cuddled even more to Ron and he held her tighter.  
  
"I want nothing to even come between us again," Hermione whispered.  
  
Ron sighed. "I can't promise that." 


	13. Missing you

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
  
Here's chapter 13. Fast, aye? I didn't want to keep you guys waiting anymore. Thanks for your reviews!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"So what happened?" Ginny asked Hermione as soon as they all got back from Hogsmeade.  
  
"Nothing," Hermione replied. "We talked."  
  
"You talked? That's all?" Ginny asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah. Why, what did you want to happen, Gin?" Hermione asked pointedly.  
  
Ginny turned pink and shrugged. "Nothing. I was just asking. I have to go. See you later." And Ginny immediately disappeared in the crowd of students coming back from the Hogsmeade visit.  
  
Hermione sighed and went through the path that led to her dormitory. She knew what Ginny was asking. She was asking herself the same thing. "We did nothing but talk." Because Hermione now knew that she wanted so much more with Ron. She wanted them to be more than friends. "Like that's possible," she muttered.  
  
"Excuse me? What's that?"  
  
Hermione turned around very quickly, her brown hair whipping around. She came face to face with Harry, who was grinning very widely. "Harry! What are you doing, sneaking up on me like that?" Hermione scolded. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest. *How much did he hear?*  
  
"I wasn't sneaking up on you," Harry protested. "I saw you walking by and I decided to talk to you. I mean, I haven't seen you since this morning."  
  
"Oh," Hermione said, relieved. *Looks like he didn't hear anything after all.*  
  
"What were you saying, anyway?" Harry asked casually.  
  
Hermione stopped in her tracks and faced Harry. Her eyes narrowed into slits. "What did you hear?"  
  
"Nothing much. Just the thing you said about nothing but talking and like that's possible. Other than that, nope," Harry said truthfully.  
  
"I didn't say anything else," Hermione snapped. They continued walking.  
  
"So what was that about?" Harry prodded on.  
  
"Nothing," Hermione lied. "I was just thinking aloud."  
  
"Looked like it. But what about?"  
  
"You're so nosy, Harry. It's personal."  
  
"It's not personal when it's about Ron."  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not everything's about Ron," Hermione said. "Just because I was muttering to myself about something, doesn't mean that it's about Ron."  
  
"Oh yes it does," Harry said. "You never mutter to yourself, Hermione. At least not until you kissed Ron." He grinned as Hermione turned red.  
  
"For your information, I did not kiss him. He kissed me. There's a difference," she said matter-of-factly.  
  
"But you kissed him back. So it's the same difference," Harry said triumphantly, knowing that he had a big point.  
  
"What's it to you, anyway?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What's what to me?"  
  
"Me and Ron. What do you care about us?" Hermione said, rephrasing the question.  
  
"You two are my best friends and I'm not just going to allow the two of you living the rest of your lives not admitting to what you're truly feeling," Harry said. "I want you both to be happy."  
  
"We're just friends, Harry," Hermione said and went in her dorm.  
  
Harry watched her go in thinking, *Then why doesn't it look that way to me?*  
  
**  
  
A few days later, Ron began looking for Hermione. "Harry!"  
  
Harry turned to look at the person who called him. He grinned. "Hey Ron! How are you, mate?"  
  
"Fine," Ron answered distractedly.  
  
Harry noticed this. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. Have you seen Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, I haven't. Why, did you two fight again or something?"  
  
"No. I just want to talk to her," Ron answered.  
  
"About what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Never you mind. I'll see you later," Ron said and jogged off.  
  
Ginny arrived in time to see Ron leaving. "Hey," Ginny greeted.  
  
"Hi," Harry said with a big smile and kissed Ginny on the cheek.  
  
"Was that Ron leaving?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. He was looking for Hermione," Harry said.  
  
"Really?" Ginny asked, grinning. "Hermione was just looking for him."  
  
"She was?"  
  
"Yeah. I saw her earlier and she asked me whether I've seen Ron."  
  
"Maybe they're getting to their senses," Harry said.  
  
"Good. After all this time, they should be realizing what's right in front of them," Ginny said.  
  
**  
  
"Lavender!" Hermione called.  
  
"Hey Hermione! What's up?"  
  
"Have you seen Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No. Why?" Lavender asked curiously.  
  
"Oh. Um, I just want to talk to him," Hermione answered. "Are you sure you haven't seen him?"  
  
"Positive. But if I see him, I'll tell him that you're looking for him," Lavender said hurriedly, seeing Hermione's downcast expression.  
  
Hermione smiled slightly. "Thanks, Lav." She walked away.  
  
"I wonder what she's up to," Lavender asked herself.  
  
"Lavender! Have you seen Ron?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Uh, no. Why is everyone looking for him? Hermione just asked me if I've seen him. Is he missing?" Lavender asked.  
  
"I'm looking for him because Hermione's looking for him and because Ron's looking for her, too," Ginny answered.  
  
"Really? They're looking for each other?" Lavender asked, interested. "That's so cute!"  
  
"I know. But they're never going to find each other if both of them keep on walking around," Ginny said. "Where did Hermione go?"  
  
"That way," Lavender said, pointing to the direction where Hermione went.  
  
"Okay. If you see Ron, just stop him or something," Ginny said. "I'll go after Hermione."  
  
Ginny left quickly and Lavender began to look for Ron.  
  
**  
  
Hermione decided to give up. If she were going to find Ron, she would've done so earlier. She went to the lake and resolved to just stay there for the rest of the afternoon. She was just walking towards the lake, when she bumped into someone and felt herself falling to the ground. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact.  
  
But it never came. Instead, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and steady her. When she opened her eyes, her head was resting on someone's chest. She looked up and saw blue eyes staring back at her.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ron asked softly.  
  
"I'm. I'm fine," Hermione answered, stepping away from him and looking away. "Thanks."  
  
"I've been looking for you," Ron told her.  
  
Hermione looked up at him quickly, feeling surprised. "You were?"  
  
"Yeah," Ron said, his ears turning red.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I. I don't know really. I just had this urge to see you," Ron mumbled.  
  
Hermione smiled, despite herself. "I was looking for you, too." Ron looked at her, a questioning look on his face. "I just wanted to see you."  
  
This formed a smile on Ron's face. Hermione's smile became bigger. They sat down on the grass and faced the lake.  
  
**  
  
"I can't find Hermione," Ginny said.  
  
"I can't find Ron either," Lavender said.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked, arriving with Parvati.  
  
Ginny became distracted, seeing Harry and Parvati together. "Where did you guys go? Why are you together?"  
  
"We were only looking for Ron and Hermione, so will you stop being jealous," Parvati said, grinning slightly.  
  
Ginny turned a bit pink but regained her composure. "I was just making sure. Anyway, did you find them?"  
  
"No. We looked everywhere," Harry said, trying to stop himself from smiling too much. He just couldn't help it, but Ginny being jealous was just too cute.  
  
"Where could they have gone?" Lavender asked. "It's not like there's anywhere else to go."  
  
"Do you think they went to Hogsmeade?" Parvati asked.  
  
"Hermione wouldn't go to Hogsmeade on a school day unless it was really important," Ginny said at once.  
  
"And Ron wouldn't go there by himself," Harry added.  
  
"So where are they?" Parvati asked.  
  
A sudden thought occurred to Lavender. "Did you guys check the lake? It's possible that Ron went there."  
  
So they all proceeded towards the lake, hoping that Ron was there and that this whole mess would be over. When they got there, they began looking around. Suddenly, Lavender let out a stifled scream. Everyone hurried to her and looked at the direction where she was pointing.  
  
It was Ron. With Hermione. And they were about to kiss. 


	14. Happiness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
  
This is the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I really appreciate the time you put into reading this story. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know the beginning of the story was different. It just goes to show that things change through time. ( Thank you again! And I hope you guys check out my other stories.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Mione," Ron said.  
  
Hermione turned to him and smiled. "It's been quite a while since you called me that."  
  
Ron didn't respond to that. He looked ahead. "I never got around to telling you what needs to be said."  
  
"Yeah. It seems that we never have to chance to. We always get interrupted," Hermione said softly.  
  
"Well, I'd like to tell you now," Ron said, facing her. Hermione looked intently at him, her head tilted slightly. "I've never been really good at relationships," Ron began. "You've seen how all my relationships went. Most didn't really work out because I was afraid. Too afraid to risk anything. But now. I realized that that's not any good. Because not risking anything is the greatest risk of all. It would deprive me of things that I could do, but can't because I was afraid." He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't want to not risk anymore. I want to be truly happy."  
  
"You can be truly happy if you want it that much," Hermione said.  
  
"That's just it, Mione. I've never really wanted it that much to really risk everything," Ron said. "I'm willing to do that now. I'm willing to risk everything so that I can be happy."  
  
"How are you going to do that?"  
  
"By making you happy," Ron answered simply.  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Listen, Hermione, I want to make you happy. That is, if you'll let me," Ron said. "Will you let me?"  
  
Hermione hesitated. She couldn't say that what Ron had just told her didn't mean anything to her. It meant something. But not everything. She still didn't know whether Ron really loved her. And that's what she wanted to hear.  
  
"Ron, I--."  
  
Ron saw the hesitation on her face and felt dejected. "I love you, Hermione. I've loved you ever since I saw you that day on the train during our first year." He sighed softly. "And if you don't feel the same way, don't say it. Just walk away. I don't think I could bear knowing that you don't love me back." Ron hung his head sadly.  
  
Hermione's eyes filled with tears. That was all that she wanted to hear. "Ron--."  
  
"I don't want to hear it, Hermione," Ron said. "Please just go away."  
  
Hermione reached out to him and made him look at her. "Look at me." Ron looked back at her through those pale blue eyes, which were so filled with anguish. "I love you, too."  
  
The expression on Ron's face changed. His eyes brightened up and he held both of her hands. "Do you mean it?"  
  
"Would I say it if I didn't? Of course I mean it," Hermione said, smiling at him, tears still evident in her eyes.  
  
Ron wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight, burying his face in her hair. "I love you so much." Tears slid down Hermione's cheeks. She sniffed. Ron held her face. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"I've waited so long to hear you say that," Hermione said. "I was beginning to think that I'd never hear those words from you."  
  
Ron kissed her tears away. "I'm sorry for waiting too long to tell you. I love you. I love you."  
  
Hermione smiled even though tears were streaming down her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "This is even better than I expected it to be."  
  
Ron looked at her and wiped away her tears. "I think so, too." He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, caressed her cheek gently and moved his face closer to hers.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes as Ron's face descended on hers. When their lips touched, nothing else mattered to Hermione. Ron had told her that he loved her. That meant everything to her. Her world was finally falling into place. She finally belonged. She was finally with her true love.  
  
**  
  
"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Parvati squealed.  
  
"They are so cute!" Lavender added.  
  
Ginny turned to Harry, who was looking at her. They smiled at each other. Then Harry pressed his lips to Ginny's.  
  
"Will you two stop that!" Parvati ordered. "It's bad enough that we don't have anyone to share this moment with and now you two go on kissing each other."  
  
"Sorry," Harry muttered. Ginny giggled.  
  
"This is so great. Finally they're okay," Lavender said.  
  
"Yeah. It's good. They'll finally be happy. Both of them," Ginny said.  
  
"No more problems then," Harry said.  
  
"Um, I think there's a problem," Lavender said.  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
"They saw us watching them," Lavender said, nudging her head in Hermione and Ron's direction. They all turned to look and, true enough they were both glaring at them.  
  
They all grinned sheepishly and made a quick exit.  
  
**  
  
Ron shook his head, but he was grinning. "They never change."  
  
Hermione laughed a little. "I know. I think they had a hand in everything that's been going on with us."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, we practically bumped into each other all the time. Though, I can't be too sure," Hermione said.  
  
"I think you're right," Ron agreed. "They've been setting us up. But I think it's okay. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't have come to my senses."  
  
"Maybe we should thank them then," Hermione said. "After all, they did help us. What do you think?"  
  
Ron looked at her. "Nah." Hermione chuckled. "We didn't ask for help. They did it themselves."  
  
"So. are you happy now?" Hermione asked him as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Depends. Are you happy?" Ron asked.  
  
"Extremely."  
  
"There's your answer." 


End file.
